Test 3 (Antebellum America)
Test Three Overview Test Summary * Chapters 9-14 in Textbook; covering Sectionalism, Jacksonian Democracy, and the Reforms of the 1840s, Westward Expansion, and the Causes of the Civil War. During this period of time many territorial gains take place, especially territory along the West, both north and south. Many of these territories caused a rift among the antislave-North and proslave-South. * The average time peroid covered in this test is from the 1820s to roughly 1860s. I Test Essay questions 1. In what ways did the presidencies of the 1840s and 1850s help bring about the Civil War? Talk about the actions and failures of those presidents. Is it fair to blame these men for helping to bring about the war? *Martin van Buren was a major blame for economic trouble and also the Specie Circular (1836) which was carried out by Van Buren made people quite angry. * The election of 1824 had caused much stir among the South and North. John Quincy Adams represented the North, Crawford the Deep South, Henry Clay the mid-West and Andrew Jackson the developing region known as the West. In the Election of 1824 the regional rift was so deep that the the election ended up in the House of Representatives, where Adams won, at least according to Jackson's supporters, by the political trick known as the "Corrupt bargain". * One act that outraged the South was a period during the 1850s, in which the Compromise of 1850 was used to fix this problem. This was a moment of very high tension between the South and North over slavery. Many felt a conflict over past acts such as the Missouri Compromise and the Kansas-Nebraska act. Most tension arose from presidents poorly addressing these issues. * Even though things were already coming to a head, when Lincoln was elected in 1860, South Carolina issued its "Declaration of the Causes of Secession." They believed that Lincoln was anti-slavery and in favor of Northern interests. This is another big reason, although Lincoln is not to blame. * If you still need help over this topic, I recommend to read Click here and Click here * Remember in Block 1 when Dan did that guy who was like Veto, Veto, Veto! This man was John Tyler 'and yeah, all he did was veto. An impeachment attempt was made on him. He is one of the star players of lame presidents. Make sure your essay does not miss information about him. 2. In what ways did America fulfill its “manifest destiny” in the middle of the 1800s? Why did Americans feel justified in expanding? Where did they expand to and how did they do it? What problems arose because of expansion? *America is extremely epansive during this 50 year period. *Manifest Destiny was part of the ideaology of Andrew Jackson and is reflected in his Jacksonian democracy. *US Annex's Texas (takes in). Was problematic but justified. *Settles Nothern territory with Maine and Britain. This was slightly problematic. *Territory in the North west is still disputed between Britain and the US, this was the result of Polk's "54-40 or Fight!". The US settled the territory and all land below the 49 degree latitude is US territory. No problems really arose. *The Gold Rush during 1849 as well as the US attempt to annex Cuba are other excellent examples of the Manifest Destiny taking place. Annexing Cuba was problematic though and avoided. *Gains more western territory, this was because of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo. Extremely problematic! 3. Discuss the revolution in transportation, technology and industry that took place in the early to middle 1800s. What affect did these changes have on common people like women, laborers, African Americans, and Native Americans? *Erie canal opened up trade from NY to Great lakes, there is a huge boom in Steam paddle boats which create some monopolies. *Massive advances in the North with industrilization, factories are driven by water, allow textile production. *Eli Whitney's cotton gin was a big player in the Souths economy and was probably one of the reasons why the South split, although it is only a small thing. *Women were being accepted into some jobs such as mills, some government administration, etc. This is more obscure and you should look into in more detail if you're unsure. *All of these changes are reflected in their own ways which you should be able to connect, I don't recommend to remember how they are but instead make the connections as you write your essay during the test. 4. The presidency of Andrew Jackson is seen as a turning point in American democracy. To what extent is this true? What did Jackson do to help expand American democracy? What did he do to hurt it? Is it fair to give him credit for expanding democracy? 5. What social problems had emerged in America by the early to mid 1800s? Who were some reformers who called for change and what solutions did they advocate? To what extent were they successful? Test Questions * A key purpose of Henry Clay's system American system was: (C.) ??? * President Andrew Jackson did not do this when exercising his power: (A.) He did not care to deter the rise of 3rd party canidate. * The Lecompton constitution would have provided: (D.) A pro-slavery government for Kansas. * How did the US gain the Oregon territory: (D.) By treaty and ceceeded by Britain to the US. * Daniel Websters address to senate was: (B.) Defense of the princepal of National Union. * Most of the 5 million immigrants that came to the US were from: (B.) Germany & Ireland. Test Notes * Sectionalism 1820-1860 * Western Expansion * Causes of the Civil War * Jacksonian Democracy (A term on here says John Calhoun was hanged for treason, that is incorrect) Quiz or Tests to help * 1840 - 1870 Quiz * Westward Expansion Quiz * 1820 - 1860 Reform Quiz (Antislavery, women rights, etc.) * I also recommend to read over Andrew Jackson, he did a lot of things. Jacksonian Democracy Term List Printer friendly link (Detailed list) Printer friendly link (Shortened edition) ---- category = Test 3 mode = userformat addpagecounter = true format = '&PAGE% listseparators = includepage = #Summary secseparators = ¶|,,¶|,, ---- Study Tips Category:Tests